A Little Rain before the Rainbow
by ronsandharrys
Summary: Sam and Grace are happily married. Until Grace gets pregnant. Will their baby become a normal person, or will their hope disappear as the baby changes into a monster like they used to?
1. Chapter One

**A LITTLE RAIN BEFORE THE RAINBOW**

**A Shiver Fanfiction by sm912e**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**Sam**

I woke up, naked under the heavy bed sheets. Everything smelled like summer. I could tell it was already morning but the heavy curtains made the room still dark. At first I didn't remember where I was and missed the absence of my paper cranes above my head. Then I turned around and found Grace sleeping soundly next to me, her pale body only covered with the thick covers. I saw her chest heaving slowly as she breathed - I suddenly felt calm, no matter where we were, as long as Grace was here, I am happy.

I sighed. I finally remembered everything that happened last night - our hectic wedding in the middle of summer; my own parents coming to the wedding as Grace's surprise; Grace's partly-unapproving father walking beautiful Grace on the aisle; how Grace's eyes shone when she said "I do"; our first night together as a married couple in our honeymoon location in the middle of nowhere.

I drifted back to sleep, matching my breath with Grace's. Grace Roth. My new wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace<strong>

My stomach felt funny. I opened my eyes and suddenly felt the urge to vomit. I quickly got out of bed, grabbed the closest clothes I could find, and rushed to the bathroom.

After releasing the entire toxin inside my body outside, I felt better. As I stood up to clean my mouth I came face to face with Sam. He was still half asleep, his hair was messy but his eyes were wide awake, looking at my condition.

He didn't need to ask me but I know that he was very concerned.

"I don't know, probably just the terrible dinner we ate last night," I shrugged. We had spent, like, almost a week all alone in the middle of nowhere, just the two of us, having our wonderful honeymoon. Every night was wonderful, but this morning I felt terrible. My body felt fine, really, but I couldn't bear to look at Sam's sad eyes.

"I'm fine, Sam, stop worrying," I said calmly and we walked outside.

* * *

><p>The next day, I vomited again. I felt terrible. My stomach didn't feel right. It was a different kind of sick compared to the one I had before I turned into a wolf; this nausea only lasts a while but felt just not right. Like there is something inside my stomach I couldn't get out.<p>

Sam was really disturbed. He thought the vomiting was one of the signs that the wolf inside me was going to change again. But that was impossible - I have spent 5 years as human and it was summer!

There must be something else.

* * *

><p>"Grace, this is definitely not necessary," Sam's face was still scrunched up as he drove me to the hospital. It was quite cold and he turned the heater up, probably out of habit.<p>

"Yes, it is. I have a hunch and my hunches are usually right," I said.

He sighed. "Please stop keeping secrets from me."

"I'm not keeping secrets from you! That's why we're going to the hospital now, just to make sure if my hunch is right."

"But you won't tell me what your hunch is!"

"I'll tell you when we're done with the appointment."

In an hour, we were already inside the hospital room, staring at Dr McLean as he explained Sam and I the truth. His hunch was the same as mine, though I didn't say it to Sam. I took a pregnancy test.

"Mr. Roth," the doctor said slowly, "Congratulations, your wife is pregnant!"

For a moment Sam just stared at him. Then he stared at his hands, lying on his lap. I sat quietly next to him, trying to hide my smile. Instead I looked at Sam's currently unreadable expressions.

He looked at me. I couldn't contain my happiness and smiled at him. He didn't smile back. Instead, he stood up, opened the door, and walked out. I raised my eyes, shocked.

Fine, then. I would deal with him later.

"Sorry for that, doctor," I said hurriedly, trying (again) to hide my mixed emotions. "So, what do I need to do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

I walked out of the hospital building, still dazed. I knew Grace wasn't following me, and I didn't care. I didn't care about her startled face as I walked away. I went inside my car and closed my eyes. I didn't know what to do.

She's pregnant?

After only three weeks of marriage, she's already pregnant? I didn't even bother to understand all of it. The only thing that passed through my mind was, we're going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby. We are going. To have. A baby. A baby. A child. Our child. My child.

Then something else caught my mind. Will it turn?

I opened my eyes. Grace was standing next to the door, looking weird. I couldn't tell her expression. Was it concern? Sadness? She went inside next to me and closed her eyes too. For a moment we both sat there in silence. I can still smell the hospital smell on her.

"Sam," she finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "Say something."

I said, still closing my eyes. "What do you want me to say?"

"That everything's gonna be all right and we will actually be a real, normal family?"

I looked into her eyes earnestly and answered, "What if everything's _not_ gonna be all right? What if everything becomes wrong? This is risking your life, Grace!" I almost shouted. I softened up and touched her cheek. "I don't want to lose you again."

A tear slid down her cheek and into my fingers. "But have you ever thought about... this?" she gestured her belly. "Us having... a child, even two? Living happily as father and mother?"

"Of course I have," I said. Honestly, that's the only thing that haunted my dreams of the future, of course excluding the other fact that we had been werewolves once and might be again. "But is it worth risking your life? Would you let me live with the sick guilty feeling if... if something bad happens to you just for... that?" I gestured her belly too.

"Fine, then." Grace turned towards the front, ignoring me. "Go on, start the car."

I obliged her. I wasn't sure if the conversation was over or not. I glanced at her a couple of times as we went back home - as in, our small house in Officer Koenig's peninsula. I wondered how Cole would react. He probably had known all along, him being such a genius and all. _I_ should've known all along as well. I just didn't want to face the whole truth.

* * *

><p><em>Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. I know it may not be spectacular (I have no experience whatsoever and have no wide knowledge about pregnancy or marriage or even romance), but I just love the couple, I love the series, and I hope you all enjoy it. More coming up, but before that please add some feedback – it's easy! Thank you so much readers (:<em>

_-sm912e_


	2. Chapter Two

**A LITTLE RAIN BEFORE THE RAINBOW**

**A Shiver Fanfiction by sm912e**

* * *

><p><em>Note: I know this is not a popular book and I know it's hard to get even a single review, but I thank all of you who actually read my story and I really hope you will like the next chapter as well. Stay tuned, I hope the story doesn't get too predictable or boring, and please excuse some of my wrong grammar.<em>

_Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own the Wolves of Mercy Falls series, they belong to the wonderful and gorgeous Maggie Stiefvater._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**CHAPTER TWO**

**Sam**

It's been five months since that day on the hospital. Grace is now officially pregnant – meaning, everyone in the family and all our friends already knew about the news. She was ecstatic; it was obvious that she really couldn't wait for the baby to come to our family.

I myself, on the other hand, was not as excited. Every day passed with me feeling more and more nervous, expecting for something bad to happen but hoping that we will survive this scary ordeal.

Our doctor in charge of the baby, Dr Dodge, predicted that Grace would be able to give birth to the baby girl in May, next year. We haven't told him the fact that Grace and I had been werewolves. Grace was convinced that the baby would be normal, because at the moment, we were both normal. But anything can happen. This has never happened before, at least not according to Beck's notes.

It was a cold December evening at The Crooked Shelf. The store and the streets outside were empty. The store will close in half an hour when the door dinged and an extremely familiar scent caught me. I looked up to my book and saw Grace walking towards me, sitting on the counter.

"Hey, handsome," she smiled and turned the "Open" sign so it showed "Close" from the outside.

"We're not closed until 5 pm, Grace," I said. "Turn it around again."

Grace walked across the room and picked up a book from one of the shelves. As she opened the book I could clearly see the lump on her belly. I shivered. "No one's here. Closing half an hour early won't change anything."

"A woman was interested with that book yesterday," I said as I saw the title of the book Grace was holding. "What if, right this very minute, that woman wanted to buy the book and quickly drove here before the store closes, but saw the sign saying the store was already closed. The next day she would be leaving somewhere and so she won't be able to buy the book. And so I will lose a customer. What if that happens?"

Grace raised her eyebrows and returned the book. "The possibility of that not happening is, like, 99%, Sam."

I raised my eyebrows too. She approached me and sat down on a stool next to me as I said, "But the possibility of that _happening_ is, like, 1%, and that is still a possibility."

She peered over to look at me, examining my expression. "Are we still talking about the same thing here?"

I sighed. "Fine, then. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Grace<strong>

That night, I slept soundly next to Sam, with the hope of a new day tomorrow. We had planned to buy some baby clothes in the department store and maybe even the baby's new bed.

In the middle of the night, I woke up with a jolt in my stomach. I thought, Wow, the baby is getting bigger, I think he or she is now able to kick me, until I touched my belly.

The lump wasn't there anymore.

And then I realized with a jolt, that the thought that has been haunting Sam and I and everyone else came true: the baby was gone. My hands shaking with shock, I shook Sam's shoulders to wake him up. "Sam," I whispered in the dark. "Sam, wake up!"

As Sam opened his eyes groggily he looked at the tears on my cheek and my shaking hands and realized what was going on. He got out of bed and turned on the lights. Our bed was smeared with blood; lots and lots of blood. And that was when I started sobbing.

* * *

><p>They say that we can't have a rainbow without a little rain. Well, right now a big storm just passed. Where is the rainbow they all promised? Nothing. Just the black emptiness of the sky.<p>

Here we sat, on the couch at the living room, me sitting on Sam's lap, staring into nothingness. We couldn't talk about it, we couldn't think about anything else. We just sat there, doing nothing. Sam stroked my hair and I thought about what I was supposed to say.

I wasn't crying anymore. But I knew my eyes were red and my hands were still shaking. I kept putting her palms on my belly, as I was used to. Sometimes I had a feeling that the baby would appear magically again. But I knew that it was impossible. But my – our – struggle wasn't over. I refuse to give up.

After God knows how long sitting there in silence, I straightened up and said, "Sam, I want to try again."

He just looked at me with his sad, yellow eyes. And then he stood up, and went to the kitchen. "I'm going to make bread."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

As I made the bread dough and all that stuff, anger bubbled inside me. _Who does she think she is? She could've gotten hurt, or even worse. And now she wants to try again? She's out of her mind! Just wait for a few days. She would regain her senses and we'll just try to make ourselves happy by being a couple. Isn't she satisfied enough to have me?_

I pretended not to notice when I heard Grace entering the kitchen. I didn't want to argue with her, but I didn't want to agree to everything she said as well.

"Sam," Grace said softly. I closed my eyes. "So, what do you think?"

I opened my eyes and faced Grace, half-sitting on the table. "I think no."

Grace stood up and walked so she was looking up at my face. "Sam, it's okay. I'm fine. We'll ask Cole – "

"No, Grace!" I growled. She was startled and backed away. "Something bad could've happened to you. We lost the baby because it was a werewolf. It changed last night, Grace. You were lucky. If anything bad happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

Grace took my shaking hands and hugged me tight. I buried my face on her shoulders and breathed in her smell. "I don't want to lose you, Grace," I whispered.

"You won't," she said simply. Her eyes shone with confidence. "Trust me, Sam. Please."

I looked back at her and knew she wouldn't give up, even if I said no. But I shook my head. Then we both heard a knock on the door. We looked up and saw Cole, hair all over the place. He looked at both of us and his eyes stopped at Grace's belly. He looked at my expressions and his mouth formed and O.

"Ah," he said, knowingly. "I see." Cole walked pass us and opened the refrigerator door, taking out half a dozen bottles. "I know what we _all_ need at the moment!"

Grace and I exchanged looks. "Alcohol, Cole? Really?"

He just grinned and offered me one. Surprising everyone in the room, including myself, I took it gratefully and opened the cap. Cole laughed and Grace shook her head. I closed my eyes and drank, forgetting the entire burden upon me for the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Note: Thanks a bunch for all of you readers! Hope you like it, tell me what you think about it, I would really appreciate your efforts and time (:<em>


	3. Chapter Three

**A LITTLE RAIN BEFORE THE RAINBOW**

**A Shiver Fanfiction by sm912e**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Author's Note: I just want to say that I am overwhelmed by the great and kind reviews from all of you, I love you all! At first I wasn't really confident about this, me being just a teenager. I don't know anything about babies, giving birth, werewolves, marriage, and boys. I actually think I'm too young to write this (I can't tell you how old I am because I know you'll be surprised if you know), and I was thinking of not writing this for a while, and maybe continue when I know/feel that I am old enough and have more knowledge or experience (like having a boyfriend myself!). I'm really sorry, but I really thank you all for reading and all your support. Don't forget about this story – wait and it might be continued in a few years! But for now, here is the next chapter, I don't think it's finished yet but I'm pretty sure I won't finish it. Once again, thank you (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Grace<strong>

I know Sam and Isabel and my parents (if they knew) and probably Cole would think I'm crazy. But I just couldn't shake away that vision in my mind, of Sam and I and a little baby on our hands. I had imagined all kinds of different scenes that could happen if the baby was still inside me right now. We could be a family. And I still want it to happen.

It seemed like this kitchen has held a dozen memories of us and our struggle to stay together. Again, we had sat around this kitchen table, Sam feeling very fidgety next to me, Cole sitting up straight across us. He had a notebook filled with unreadable scribbles and he had dark circles under his eyes. It hurt me to think that he had been sitting up late for nights to figure out my problems.

"Okay, so listen up," Cole said, unsmiling. "I've been doing some speculation, and this is my theory. Your womb was fertilized around August, correct?"

Sam and I nodded.

"And so you were supposed to give birth at May, right?"

I gulped and tried to hold back my tears. I nodded, focusing on the wall next to Cole's head instead.

Cole sat even more upright, his face serious. "And so here's what I think: you know the Biology stuff about inheritance, how our child will inherit some of the parents' traits, depending on whether which trait from one of the parents are dominant and recessive?"

I tried to think and so I just followed Sam's nods. I really hope he understands because I had lost it. My mind was too full and I just couldn't think. Even after two nights I still wake up crying in the middle of the night.

"Well, I think that your baby has inherited both of your traits: werewolf. Even though you are not werewolves anymore, you still have the genes on your DNA and it is inherited to your baby. And so since this is the month of January, the baby has changed inside Grace's womb, but because the baby isn't fully developed yet, especially adding that the space is too small, the baby was too weak and so, well… died."

Tears streamed down my face as I heard the last word. Cole looked really sorry and awkward, while Sam rubbed my back slowly and reassuringly. I wiped my nose and nodded to Cole. Now he was mostly only addressing Sam, which was fine for me.

"So what I think is that Grace's egg cell should be fertilized between the months of February to April, to avoid the baby from changing before time," Cole concluded.

I recovered, thought for a while, did some calculations, and spoke up, "But I will still be pregnant on November, it would be cold already, what if the baby changes then?"

"I know, and this is the tricky part. We should get the baby out – "Cole hesitated because of the language he used, but I didn't react and so he continued, "Before it gets too cold, which would be October, or even earlier. I've thought about all the possibilities but the ones with the least risks are: 1) We move to another place which is warm and suitable for birth. But that means you will have to go to another hospital with another doctor you might not like. And the journey would be too dangerous for a pregnant woman."

Sam and I exchanged looks. I didn't want to give birth in an unknown tropical place, but if it's the only choice I've got I would. "What is the other plan, then?" Sam asked.

"Grace doesn't give birth normally, instead the baby will be taken out by surgery prematurely," Cole said, and the room suddenly became really quiet. "I don't know how truly risky this is, because I am not a surgeon. But based on my knowledge and my hunch, it will probably be too risky if the baby is supposed to be still in your womb for two more months. And there is also the problem of the baby changing _after_ you give birth. There is a huge possibility to that."

I weighed my options. Sam sighed and closed his eyes and I know how tired he was, thinking of all of this and taking care of me. I feel so guilty for keeping Sam and Cole at this condition. I suddenly felt tired myself. I didn't want to think about this for the moment. I just want to curl up with Sam like we used to.

But I can't. We will rest when this is done, but I have to be strong right now.

I looked at Sam and his tired eyes stared back at me as if saying, _what do you want me to do now?_ I took a deep breath and said, "I prefer the second option. What do you think?"

Both Sam and Cole looked at me incredulously. Now I am almost one hundred percent sure they think I'm crazy. And then Sam said quietly, "I think you should stop all this dreaming and hallucination and forget about all this."

I sighed. I knew he would say that. "You know what Sam? If you're not into this, then it's fine with me. I'm still going to do it anyway, even if you don't want to! It's my body and I can decide what I want to do with it," I stopped to look at his reaction, but I couldn't help but continue, "You have always been so safe, trying to act normal and as expected. Well, I'm tired to acting; I am tired of waiting for something that isn't going to happen. It's time you do, too."

I turned around, refusing to look at me. The tears had come back, I don't know if they're because of my anger or my sadness. Maybe both. I wanted to run out of the room but I couldn't and everything felt so horrible, as if everything that happened to me had happened because of a reason, and the reason is to break me apart.

And then Sam stood up and walked outside.

I sat there, staring at the empty wall, my vision blurred with tears. I turned my head to look at Cole, still not moving in his chair across from me. I put my elbows on the table and rubbed my eyes with my knuckles. "What do _you_ think, Cole?" I said my voice strange because of all the crying and harsh words.

Cole was still looking at me intently. "Using my common sense, I agree with Sam." I cleared my nose with a tissue. "But looking at it on your point of view, I would prefer the first option. You should really consult your doctor, though." And then I saw it in his eyes, the glint of hope and belief that I would make it. And I knew that way deep in his heart, Cole St Clair would like to prove his theory correct once more.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter Four

**A LITTLE RAIN BEFORE THE RAINBOW**

**A Shiver fanfiction by ronsandharrys**

_Author's note: Hey guys, I'm back! (: Please enjoy this new chapter, I hope I can continue this story in the days to come. Sorry for the long wait. I just want you guys to know that I spent a lot of time on this one, I had to refresh my memory on Sam and Grace and the other characters because I really want to protray them exactly as they were described and told by the creative and wonderful Maggie Stiefvater. I had to do a lot of research as well on the pregnancy and things like Stiefvater's theory in the books about werewolves._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

**GRACE**

"How many times do I have to tell you," I walked rapidly along the bookshelves, not really paying attention to the books. "Doctor Dodge said anything is okay except for drugs, and… smoking."

"Well, I don't trust Doctor Dodge for 100 percent," Sam answered. He was sitting behind the cashier booth but I know from his sound that he wasn't really upset about our conversation. "Remember Rose, that intern on the studio who ate too much salty food? She swelled on her ankles and stomach and her blood pressure increased drastically."

I emerged from the lines of bookshelves to look at his face. Sam was frowning. "Aw, come on Sam," I said as I walked to him and waved a french fry in front of his face. "Since when did you know things like blood pressure things like that anyway? Besides, Rose's daughter was born fine and healthy in the end."

When I saw that Sam didn't relax, I put my arm around his waist – he was sitting on a high stool so he was as high as I was. He sighed and put his other arm around my shoulder. Then he laid his head on top of mine. I can smell the summer leaves and sunlight on his shirt and feel the texture of his jeans on my fingers. "Please, can't you just eat some salad or muffins? It's only four more months anyway…" Sam whispered to my hair.

I let go of him and dumped the box of french fries on the trashcan. "There. Happy?" I turned to him. Sam stood up, circled his hands around my waist, trapping me against the cashier booth, and brushed his lips against mine. "You know," I whispered while leaning my head back so I can look into his eyes. "In a few months my belly would be so large we won't be able to do this anymore."

Sam kissed me again, this time less softly and more earnestly. "Well then, we just need to preserve this precious memory as long as we can."

I giggled and resisted when he tried to kiss me again. "Don't you have a bookstore to take care of?"

Sam growled deeply just as a costumer walked inside the door. He was surprised to see us, but more surprised with the sound Sam just made. I was grinning uncontrollably and Sam looked both frightened and embarrassed.

"Do you own a dog or something in here?" the man asked us, now more confused than surprised.

The man and I both looked at Sam, waiting for him to answer. He eyed me warily, as if blaming me for the situation he stumbled into. "It's probably my phone ringtone," Sam said. He blushed and ducked his head down and I immediately felt sorry. I knew he didn't like lying to anyone, even though it was only a small white lie.

"Anyway, can we help you with anything? Any particular book you are looking for?" I said to distract the man. While the customer described what he was looking for I tangled my fingers on his hand. I looked at him and he smiled reassuringly, and after a little nudge he went to the man to take him between some of the bookshelves.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM<strong>

Spending days with pregnant Grace is very different from normal Grace. We spend most of our daily lives in our little cottage normally as always. But the difference that really shows on her twentieth month of pregnancy is her increase of appetite.

Grace partly thinks that her first pregnancy that ended in the miscarriage was partly because I didn't completely agree with it. Before we were expecting the second time, we had discussed it together and she told me I had to be a hundred percent participating on this. I looked at her hopeful eyes and agreed that we would try again with Cole's plan, because I know how much she wanted this. It didn't stop me from worrying, but I try to hide how I felt during those nervous nights and regular nerve-wrecking visits to the doctor because I know she would want me to be happy and supportive for her. She was happier than during her first pregnancy, and it was because I was also happier and joined into our plans for our future child.

Grace's pregnancy affected me in ways we didn't expected. I started getting more inspiration for my music, and since the past few months I have almost completed a new album. Grace was excited – I wasn't so thrilled about it because my producer told me albums might always be unsuccessful. I didn't want to start with hopes that are too high.

"You have to keep thinking positively, Sam," she said to me as we drove home from lunch in town on a Sunday noon. It was a sunny and warm day and we were both feeling warm as well, despite Grace's more and more annoying back aches.

"I know, Grace. I just think maybe it's time for me and you to find an… alternative resort. We can't just depend on my album-selling to feed three mouths," I said.

"You want to stop producing your songs and find a job?"

"No, I just want us to be ready if by any chance my album does not give us profit. We both might need to find a job."

Grace fell silent. I sneaked a glance at her, thinking she was upset. But she wasn't. Instead, she was thinking and considering about it. Her hair – now longer and darker than before she was pregnant – fell beautifully across her thoughtful face and I couldn't help but slow down the car and reach over to touch her head.

"It's a reasonable plan, I think," Grace finally said as the car arrived home. "I'll search the newspapers at home for available jobs."

* * *

><p>"Isabel!" Grace shouted in surprise as we walked inside the house. Isabel and Cole were sitting on the couch, watching television, but as I stepped through the doorway Grace was already smothering her in a huge hug.<p>

"You look so…" Isabel looked at Grace from head to toe jugdingly, "pregnant! How much longer until the baby is born?"

"According to Cole's calculation, about a month or more," Grace smiled. She looked much happier with Isabel at her company. It has been months since they've seen each other, Isabel still lives in California but they talk sometimes. I think Grace just feels lonely sometimes, living without girl friends. The only person she could really talk to was a boy, and it's her husband.

"Well then, you'll be seeing me for about a month or more," Isabel said and received another hug from Grace. "That is, if you two don't mind," she looked at me for approval.

"Why not? We've got plenty of space here," I smiled at her.

"Are you being sarcastic, Sam Roth?" Isabel eyed me with huge suspicion.

"Isabel Culpeper, you don't know me enough," I said. "When have I _ever_ been sarcastic to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>GRACE<strong>

"So, Grace," Isabel snapped me from my daydreams. She was driving my car going to the mall, we decided to have a girl-to-girl trip by shopping for baby clothes. Even though Isabel had lived together with us for more than a week we've never really spent time together alone, especially with me finding a job for Sam's idea of "Alternative Resort". "Have you thought of names for the baby yet?"

"Not yet," I answered. "I was thinking I should just leave that part to Sam, since he's the poetic person, he can think of plenty of romantic and lyrical names."

"Oh yeah, speaking of lyrics, how is Sam's songs going on?"

I smiled, thinking of all the hours he spent in his studio with his guitar and some of his producer friends. "He's working hard on it. But he wouldn't let me listen to any of the songs yet. I don't even know why. I tried asking Cole about it, but apparently Sam did something to him that made him silent about the subject."

"Wow, that's a little weird. I mean, Sam usually plays a lot of music around you, doesn't he?"

"I know. I sometimes he would unconsciously hum some of the songs I've never heard of, but then he'd realized I was listening and stop. I've begged for him to just give me a song or two, but he persisted. He said he wanted it to be a surprise or something like that."

"Oh, his songs are all probably about you anyway…" Isabel said. "I wish someone would make romantic songs about me…"

I immediately thought about Cole but then I realized that Cole and Isabel weren't together – they never were anyway, their relationship is really complicated and I never really know what actually happened – but I know from her tone that Isabel was thinking of one specific person. But I didn't say anything to her. We just continued in silence until we reached the mall.

* * *

><p>After buying dozens of new clothes for the baby – Isabel insisted that she pays for them all, saying that it was a present for me – we went home, this time I was driving.<p>

The day was almost dark and the road was slippery from the heavy rain that fell that afternoon. Our cottage was located really close to the woods, and so the road we always take going home would be quiet and silent and filled with dark trees all around the edge.

"You should be careful Grace, it's really slippery out here," Isabel sounded nervous. "Maybe I should drive."

"Nonsense, we're almost there anyway!" I squinted a little bit to look ahead. I thought I saw something move on the trees in front.

Suddenly a figure appeared from the woods. It slipped and fell down right in front of my car, and I hit the brakes as hard as I could, but my heart stopped in fear when I hear a crack from outside.

"What the hell – " Isabel was even more shocked than I was.

"You OK?" I asked her.

"Of course I am! That guy isn't, though!" without hesitation she opened the car door and ran to the person. I didn't know what else to do except follow her.

The person I ran into was a teenager. A boy with black hair and skinny limbs. I wasn't moving and when my shaking fingers took his wrist I couldn't feel any pulse. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I looked at Isabel, who was bending down to listen if he was breathing.

"I think he's still alive," she whispered. Her eyes looked frightened and I was pretty sure mine looked alarmed as well.

I decided not to even think about what I just did and why a boy like him would wander around the woods in the dark like that. I turned him slightly to look at where he was wounded. There was no sign of blood, but I was pretty sure the crack I heard was from him. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. Even though almost all of this is my fault, I tried not to panic or break down, because this person need immediate help and I should be calm and clear-minded if I want to save his life.

"Okay," I talked clearly to Isabel. Luckily she wasn't a person who panics easily about something so she can help things when they are urgent. "Let's carry him into the car. You'll drive. I'll hold him in the back seat. It's to late to take him to the hospital; it's probably an hour away in the slippery road. We just have to do what we can at home."

Isabel nodded and together we carried that person inside the car. "You OK, Grace?" Isabel looked concerned seeing me lifting up heavy weights with a bulging tummy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just drive."

* * *

><p>I stayed in the car when we arrived in front of the house and Isabel ran inside for some help. Along the way I kept checking the guy's pulse and feeling his body, trying to find which bone was broken. The person was indeed alive, but he either couldn't open his eyes or was unconscious because of the pain.<p>

A few minutes later Sam and Cole went inside the car and helped me carry him to the house. I saw that they were practicing guitar or editing their songs on the dining table, judging by the scattered papers and two guitars lying on the floor. The boy was now lying on the sofa, and everyone was bending upon him. Under the lights I can see now that his skin was tanned and his limbs weren't really skinny, he was slightly muscled. But he looked so young and vulnerable.

The boys started taking off his clothes, wet from the rain. They were feeling around, trying to find anything that might hurt him. There were bruises all around his chest and hands, however.

"It's the right shoulder. And some ribs," Sam declared. Isabel was nowhere to be seen.

"What should we do? If his ribs are broken, he might have internal bleeding," I said to him. "He needs professional help."

Sam just looked at me with calculating eyes. He was trying to figure out how I suddenly ended up bringing an unconscious teenager to the house. Especially because I was pregnant.

"I have a plan," Cole announced.

We both looked away from each other and looked at Cole. He looked determined. "He can't survive as a human. His systems are failing. But, if we change him into a wolf, he might be able to heal his wounds easily."

I was too shocked to say anything. Change him into a wolf? That's absurd. Sam apparently didn't think so. From his frowning face I could tell that he was seriously considering that suggestion.

"What else can we do anyway?" Cole said to me, knowing I wouldn't agree with him. "We can't take him to the hospital. It's too far away. He'll die before we even get there."

"Sam?" I asked him for his opinion.

"Why don't you just ask what he thinks?"

We all looked back at the teenager. He had opened his eyes. He looked surprised, but also in pain. "Who the hell are you guys?" he breathed.

The three of us looked at each other. Then I walked forward and kneeled next to the sofa. "What's your name?"

"Zachary. Ow – " he was holding his right arm with his left hand, he was definitely in pain.

"Zachary, I'm Grace. I'm so sorry, but I hit you with my car. You're hurt. And we want to help you. But this alternative might be a little weird for you."

Zachary looked at me. I tried very hard to look strong and confident. He seemed convinced. "I heard him. You're the couple who lives alone in the woods with the wolves. I've heard rumors about you guys. They say you change into wolves at night because you've lived too close to the real ones." He didn't look scared when he said the small town's rumours that had been going on about Sam and I for years. I was starting to like him.

"The rumors are partly right. We used to be able to change into wolves. Now we can't. But we /can/ change you into one. Like Cole said, you might have a chance to live as a wolf," I explained to him.

Zachary closed his eyes. I thought he was going to pass out again, but he opened them again. They were blue eyes, full of youth and hope. "I want to live," he stated simply.

I stood up and nodded at Cole. He quickly ran to the bathroom, where we kept an injection needle, just in case. Meanwhile Sam and I sat a little near the sofa, where Zachary was whimpering in pain. Sam held my hand tightly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, looking at me. It seemed like he only wanted to talk to me, despite the fact that I was the one who did this to him.

"You mean changing?" I asked, glancing at Sam nervously.

He nodded.

"I'll just be honest with you – yes, yes it does. And after you change, you might feel things that are unfamiliar and uncomfortable. But it's all going to be fine. Cole's going to change too. Although it's not really cold yet, he'll be able to change a little after you so he can make sure you'll be okay."

"Okay." He closed his eyes again and didn't move.

I was thinking about what Cole and Isabel were doing when suddenly a huge movement came from my stomach. I gasped in pain – it felt like the baby was alarmingly moving.

"Grace?" Sam's yellow eyes were filled with panicked concern. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

I was suddenly sweating and breathing really hard. "Yeah. I think it's changing. Maybe it's because I was out on the cold too long."

Sam stood up, linking his hands behind his head and sat down again. Before we could do anything Cole and Isabel emerged with all the things needed to give blood. I have no idea where they got them or if those items had been hidden away in the house all this time. Cole was ready in the dining table, his hand stretched out for Isabel to take his blood.

"Cole, are you sure about this?" Sam asked him, his voice stressed out.

"Absolutely," Cole was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry boy, I'll be a wolf too. Hmm…" he didn't even flinch when Isabel stuck the needle inside his veins. "I wonder if those blue eyes can get you accepted inside the pack."

"Stop joking with him, Cole," Isabel seemed almost as laid back and unworried as Cole. "Of course he'll be accepted. In fact, he might be able to become the leader in a few years."

I closed my eyes in pain. The baby wasn't moving anymore, but I knew it was only a matter of time before it completely changes. I need to keep myself warm or the baby and I might be in danger. I had to get the baby outside soon so it can change, or it will change inside me.

"Can you hold on, Grace?" Sam's concerned eyes were upon me again. He put his arm around my shoulder and his other hand upon my belly.

"Yeah, sure. You just focus on Zachary. I'm fine."

"Okay, Zacky," Cole gave Isabel a pack full of his infected blood. "Ready to grow some fur?"

Zachary looked like he was going to die. He didn't even have the strength to open his mouth. He just nodded painfully and Isabel stuck the needle to his flesh.

Within a few minutes Zachary's body started jerking and his shoulders arched inhumanly. We quickly carried him to the backyard, where he would be able to escape to the woods as quickly as he could. Cole started ripping clothes off his body as well. As a burst of cold air blew towards the house Cole shuddered and changed, followed by Zachary.

Wolf Zachary looked small but steady and his blue eyes looked so human. They darted around us – Sam, Isabel, and I – and focused on the woods opposite him. Cole, who was halfway there, howled, urging him to come with him. With great swiftness and agility, the wolf ran to the woods and the three of us breathed the sigh of relief. Zachary's bones were probably healed already. By the time he became human again in the spring, he would be healthy again.

And then my stomach lurched violently again, making me cry in pain and fall to my knees. I forgot that I was supposed to stay warm. Another series of cold wind came from the woods, making my baby almost ready to change again.

"Sam, it's changing!" I screamed as hard as I could.

"Just hold on, Grace. We're going to take you to the hospital. Just hold on for half an hour. Can you do that?" Sam's steady eyes were fixed upon me, and suddenly the baby stopped moving again and I could stand up to get inside. But the pain wasn't gone.

"I think so. Let's just go," I breathed.

"Isabel, you drive. Start the car," Sam ordered.

The next hour passed like a blur because of the pain that was blinding all my senses. All I knew was that I kept thinking: _the baby is going to change_. And suddenly I was lying down on a hard surface, my fingers felt cold. The pain was unbearable. I could see a pair of yellow eyes, Sam's eyes, filled with tears. The last thing I remember was his voice, saying, "It will be okay."

* * *

><p><em>Note: Hey there! Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I really hope I can quickly update the next one soon. I kept the ending slightly hanging over there, I'm hoping you'll be much more interested to continue reading. I really enjoyed writing this story again. I did a lot of research for this chapter, and even reread the first book. So I really hope I can portray the characters and narrate them as good as the original writer! Anyway, feel free to comment and give advice! Thanks a lot (:<em>


End file.
